guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Domain of Fear
General Information Area Name: Domain of Fear Region: Realm of Torment Players travelling through this area on the primary quest can go either north or south, south being longer but with slightly easier enemies, and north with Shiro'ken and Titans. Note that the area surrounding the Gate of Secrets portal resembles the underbelly of a huge spider-like creature, featuring gigantic torment claws for each 'leg' and entrance to Gate of Secrets for 'mouth'. Outposts & Cities *West - Gate of Secrets, Monster Hunt (2 points per kill) *East - Gate of Fear, Monster Hunt (2 points per kill) NPCs *Apostate (during the quest The Apostate) *Various Forgotten (during Holding the Line) Quests None Creatures NPCs * 20 Forgotten Warden * 10 Ghostly Scout (only during Kormir's Crusade) * 20 Kormir (only during Kormir's Crusade) * 20 Forgotten Sage (only during Holding the Line) * 20 Forgotten Cursebearer (only during Holding the Line) * 20 Forgotten Illusionist (only during Holding the Line) * 20 Forgotten Arcanist (only during Holding the Line) Monsters Demons *Dhuum's servants ** 28 Terrorweb Dryder1 *Titans ** 28 Titan Abomination ** 28 Pain Titan ** 28 Madness Titan3 ** 28 Wild Growth (only during Holding the Line) ** 243, 28 Earth Born Titan (only during Holding the Line) ** 243, 28 Water Born Titan (only during Holding the Line) ** 243, 28 Wind Born Titan (only during Holding the Line) *Torment creatures ** 24 Torment Claw ** 28 Blade of Corruption ** 28 Grasp of Insanity1, 2 ** 28 Arm of Insanity ** 28 Word of Madness ** 24 Scythe of Chaos1, 2 ** 28 Herald of Nightmares ** 28 Rain of Terror ** 28 Wrathful Storm1, 2 ** 28 Spear of Torment ** 28 Scythe of Chaos Shiro'ken * 28 Shiro'ken Warrior (only during Kormir's Crusade) * 28 Shiro'ken Ranger (only during Kormir's Crusade) * 28 Shiro'ken Monk (only during Kormir's Crusade) * 28 Shiro'ken Necromancer (only during Kormir's Crusade) * 28 Shiro'ken Mesmer (only during Kormir's Crusade) * 28 Shiro'ken Elementalist (only during Kormir's Crusade) #Cannot be targeted by Lightbringer's Gaze #Does not count for the Lightbringer Monster Hunt Bounty. #Madness Titans and the level 24 versions of Earth, Water and Wind Born Titans are only spawned from other slain Titans, and do not drop any loot. Bosses * 24 Bound Tiendi (Auspicious Parry) (Shiro'ken) (Only during quest A History of Violence) * 28 Seed of Suffering (Prepared Shot) (Demon) * 28 Flame of Fervor (Defender's Zeal) (Demon) * 28 Demonic Fortune Teller (Power Flux) (Demon) (Only During quest Bad Fortune) * 24 Bound Kaichen (Star Burst) (Shiro'ken) (Only during quest A History of Violence) * 28 Storm of Anguish (Mind Freeze) (Demon) * 24 Bound Hao Li (Shroud of Silence) (Shiro'ken) (Only during quest A History of Violence) * 28 Shrieker of Dread (Stunning Strike) (Demon) Notes * Several boss monsters have Factions skills here. If you do not own Factions, you will not be able to capture these skills at all. Blessings: * All shrines give Monster Hunt blessing except the one just south from the Gate Of Fear portal which gives Dhuum Servant Hunt blessing. * The party suffers from the Cower in Fear effect while in this area, causing a 15% slowdown in movement speed, attack rate and skill activation. Some players may experience a bug upon trying to enter this area. A window appears stating that Guild Wars has encountered an unrepairable error and the program will be terminated. There is also a link to Guild Wars support which will walk you through updating your graphics card drivers. Even after taking these steps, some players will still receive this error message every time they attempt to enter this area. You may receive this error message even if your graphics card meets the game requirements. Your only option is to contact the company that made your graphics card and hope that they can resolve the issue. Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Realm of Torment Category:Offers Dhuum Battle Category:Offers Monster Hunt (Lightbringer)